


Ink Drops | REVAMP

by SleepingWriter



Series: Ink Drops [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Bendy and the Ink Machine Spoilers, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breastplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Demons & Angels, Drama, Drugs, Dubious Elements, Erogenous Zones, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Pedophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation Kink, Ink Drops, Inspired by BATIM, Inspired by Bendy and the Ink Machine, KindlyBeasts, Marking, Mating, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Overstimulation, Patriarchy, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Remastered Version, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexism, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft sex, Strong Language, Vaginal Sex, batim spoilers, reader is female, sub!Reader, themeatly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingWriter/pseuds/SleepingWriter
Summary: Ummm. Yeah! This is a remastered version of my old book that I complete a few months back, "Ink Drops".
Relationships: Allison Angel/Tom, Allison Pendle/Thomas Conner, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/reader, Susie Campbell/Sammy Lawrence
Series: Ink Drops [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I really want to thank you all for reading this! It took a lot of time and effort to remake the original book. I appreciate all the old and new fans willing to give this book a read. I gained a lot of popularity on AO3, as well as Wattpad & Quotev. Bendy and the Ink Machine is one of my favorite indie games and I'm absolutely delighted with the upcoming release of **Bendy and the Dark Revival.** I think theMeatly and KindlyBeasts are doing a fantastic job, and I bet I'll love the new game as much as the original.

 _ **SPOILER ALERT -**_ This book contains spoilers to Bendy and the Ink Machine. If you would like to experience the game or watch gameplay yourself, I highly recommend you do that before you read. If you've already played the game, or just don't give a fuck, please go continue. Just know that some of the information and characters might not make sense to those who haven't played. _(Trust me, I would know. Fanfiction was actually the original reason I got into the BATIM fandom)_.

_**To those who have read the original book:** _

1) Thank you so much for sticking with this series! It's an honor to write for such dedicated fans. 

2) While this book contains elements from the original story, many elements are also different. This includes how relationships between characters are, the ending, and basically the entire plot. But most of the basic information is the same. _(Also, some of you might have noticed I just updated the original story. It was mostly available on Wattpad and Quotev, and I completely forgot about AO3. I do apologize, but I hope you enjoy catching up on the reading!)_

3) I was actually fairly rushed and unsatisfied with the conclusion of the other book. It was so quickly ended and not extremely conclusive. I kind of hate it. I also don't like how much I revealed in every chapter. I love reading books that make you think, make you read in-between the lines. So, I decided to rewrite the entire book with better writing and a better, more satisfying ending.

Also, a disclaimer. This book is marked as **Mature** for a reason. If you are underage or are uncomfortable with the topics in this book I advise you don't read. Unlike the previous book, I will not be including when uncomfortable scenes will start, because that interrupts the plot. I will be putting disclaimers in the beginning of the chapter, most likely just 'Viewer Discretion is Advised' as to not spoiler anything. This book is for **18+** and I do not support any themes throughout this book. Also, tags will be changed as the story continues, so please check them before you begin reading. I am not responsible for the action of minors or others' actions.

\---

**_(This is an incomplete story! These warnings are changeable)_ **

**Mature Content:**

\- Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-Con 

\- Implied/Referenced Drug Use 

\- Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction 

\- Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse 

\- Implied/Referenced Child Abuse 

\- Implied/Referenced Pedophilia 

\- Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism 

\- Mental Illness (e.g., Pedophilia, Stockholm syndrome, psychosis, etc.)

\- Sexism 

\- Patriarchy 

\- Marking 

\- Scent Marking 

\- Sexual Content 

\- Strong Language 

\- Alcohol 

\- Drugs 

\- Nudity 

\- Dark Comedy 

\- Smut 

\---

I would like to state something before we begin. Comments will be moderated and please do not have long chat conversations. Keep it fairly brief if you are talking to someone because you've got to keep in mind that your conversations make notifications on my phone and laptop.

Also, most pictures featured in the story are not mine. It will be stated if they are if that occurs.

Bendy and the Ink Machine © theMeatly & KindlyBeasts  
(Reader) © You

© 2019 - SLEEPINGARTIST ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 

Text copyright © SleepingArtist 2019-

**All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.**


	2. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is largely unedited, and is mainly an introduction for some of the characters.
> 
> T/W: Nothing. Pretty fluffy.
> 
> Also, apparently some of my older fans are freaking out on Wattpad about this revamp, so I'm gonna crack up at a bunch of their reactions. （⌒▽⌒）

She opened her eyes to the first light of morn. Her ears picked up the lovely song of the birds singing outside of her bedroom window, and she sighed as she begrudgingly got up from her comfortable plush comforter and into the chilly autumn air. She walked over to the heat, stepping on the cold floor like it was covered in needles until she got over to the heater. There she rested her toes, giggling as the air blowing upwards blew her delicate curls. She coughed, accidentally getting a piece of hair stuck in her mouth, and laughed quietly as she spat it out.

She jumped as she heard a loud knock from the door.

“(Y/N)? Sweetie?” Her mother’s gentle voice called out from the void from outside the comfort of her room. She sighed, walking to unlock the door. She didn’t know why she always locked it. Something just felt right. She was trying to get into the habit of leaving it unlocked, as her parents and scolded her for that habit and claimed the next time she did it, she was not gonna have a door.

This frightened (Y/N), as she hated having her door open. She always closed it when she played with her doors, as she hated having her back turned to what she couldn’t see. She sighed at the thought, unlocking the door for her mother as the older woman seemed to burst into the room, grabbing (Y/N) by the shoulders and sitting her down at her petite-vanity. Perfect for her.

Her mother swiftly undressed her, buttoning her up in a red flannel-patterned t-shirt and jean overalls. Then she brushed her hair, and she flinched as her mother worked restlessly to undo the tangles that have coagulated overnight. Tying it up into a ponytail with a black-silk bow, she then sprayed it down. She coughed through harsh fragrance the chemicals emitted, feeling some hair stick to her neck as the solution dried.

“Rita! (Y/N)? Are you girls ready?” Her father, Benjamin, called from the kitchen. She could smell the salty scent of freshly-cooked eggs and bacon waft in from the vents leading downstairs. (Y/N) jumped up from her chair, her mouth wandering as she attempted to run to the kitchen, scrambling on the shiny wooden floors as she slipped on her bum. Her mother laughed, grabbing (Y/N)’s small pair of converse from the closet and going to slip them on her feet.

“Can’t forget these, now can we?” She smiled, and her daughter shyly reciprocated it.

“Girls!” Her father yelled. Both rushed down the stairs, the adrenaline of a new day pumping in their veins. They slid across the checkered tile, sitting down at the table as Rita went to pour her extra-large cup of Joe, right as her husband was about the reach for the cup. She took an obnoxious sip, smirking in satisfaction as Benjamin sighed. It was one of the weird morning rituals they had since they had gotten married. 

They all sat down, quietly enjoying the morning’s peace and what it had to offer. The voices of children and adults outside on the sidewalk made them turn their heads, looking out to find people going to work, school, or just mowing their lawns. It was a beautiful, warm morning. Children and adults alike mosied to work, almost all of them with happy smiles on their faces. Except for Gertrude, the old widow next door who was always grumpy. (Y/N) didn’t understand how she couldn’t be happy. Life was perfect here.

Suddenly, the squeak of tires squealed loudly throughout the street, stopping a bit further down from (Y/N)’s. She jumped up, her hands making the table slightly wobble as she almost ran out the door, down the street. Her mother stopped her again, grabbing a light green backpack and putting it on her shoulders, kissing her nose as she saw the girl off. 

The girl ran down the street, happily looking for a familiar face. 

“ _...blonde hair ... blonde hair…  _ blonde hair!” She wrapped her arms around a familiar giggling girl, Alexis Sanchez. Alexis turned around, surprised but happy to see her friend that she hadn’t seen all summer. She turned around in her arms, wrapping them around the smaller girl and giggling. Both of them jumped up and down, holding hands as they walked onto the bus. They sat down, both chatting excitedly amongst themselves, flinching as the bus driver yelled at the bus to quiet down. He seemed to have a temper.

“So, what did you do without me all summer?” Alexis whispered behind her palm.

“I went to visit my grandparents for a few weeks, and then we all went to the waterpark!” (Y/N) said happily. Her eyes glazed over with nostalgia for the passing summer, all the fun she had with her grandparents as she stayed over at the comfy little wooden house on the side of Mary St. Lane. Both girls whispered of their vacations and soon were both gazing out the window, looking for the familiar school building they had always passed by on the way to preschool. There it was.

It was a small school, with classic burgundy-brick walls and a playground on the side. They bounced excitedly in their seats as the bus came to a squeaking stop. They both practically burst out of their seats, hopping off the bus looking like a bunch of jack-rabbits. Bustling towards the front of the building, they looked forward to the next six years.

What a wonderful next few years it would be.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Will Delete Later_

I have just made a new twitter for my fanfiction accounts!

  
What will I be uploading?

• Sneaks Peeks at Upcoming Chapters & Books  
• Clues to the future events of my books  
• Competitions (i.e. Book Cover, Oneshots Ideas, Correct Theories)  
• Some Art for the Books (including retweeting all fanart sent to me)  
• Specific Dates & Times of Chapter Releases

So, go ahead! Follow me @Sle3pingWriter!

Love you guys! 💕


End file.
